A Gleeful Christmas (Don't Ask)
{In the background "Jingle Bells" by Finn,Puck,and Artie is playing} {Phineas and everyone runs out from the back arches wearing Santa Claus hats} Phineas:Hey! Welcome to Phineas and Ferb's:Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays Holiday Songathon! Ferb:Here we will select some characters to sing their favorite Christmas songs! Isabella:Some will be modified from boring monotone to rocking around the Christmas tree extroadinar! Hyper:Yeah! So let's get this Jingle House rocking! Phineas:And no we will not be stockig rocking alone,today as guest stars we have the Glee cast! {Applause} Hyper:I can guess Team Doof's gonna join in 3,2,1- {Door slams open} Team Doof:GLEE!?!?! Hyper:Here she is.... Hyper:Anyways for our first performance we have Finn,Puck,and Artie singing "Jingle Bells"! {Applause} Phineas:Wow! That was great! {Applause} Artie:Thank you- Phineas:You all have a great voice! Together you make a perfect harmony! All:Tank you. Phineas:Okay! Next we have Me singing Deck the Rooftop! But for you gleeks out there I will be doing a collab with the Glee Girls! Mercedes:Deck the halls with boughs of holly All:Fa la la la la la la la la Mercedes:Tis the season to be jolly All:Fa la la la la la la la Mercedies: Down we now our gay apperal All: Fa la la la la la la la la Isabella:Troll the ancient yuletide carol All:Fa la la la la la la la la Finn and Phineas:Up on the rooftop reindeer paws Out jumps good ol' santa clause Down through the chimney with lots of toys All for the little ones Christmas joys All:Ho ho ho Mercedes:Who wouldn't go? All:Ho ho ho Mercedes:Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop click click click Down through the chimney with good St. Nick All:Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (x4) Hyper and Rachel:First comes the stocking of little Nell Oh dear Santa fill it well Give her a dolly that laughs and cries One that'll open and shut her eyes All:Don we now our gay apparel Fa la la la la la la la Troll the ancient yuletide carol Fa la la la la la la la Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (x3) Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh oh Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh (x2) Santana and Isabella:See the blazing Yule before us Fa la la la la la la la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa la la la la la la la All:Follow me in merry measure Fa la la la la la la la Sing the joyous song together Fa la la la la la la la Ho ho ho Who wouldn't go? Ho ho ho Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop click click click Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la Tis the season to be jolly Hear the bells of Christmas calling Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la! (After the song) Team Doof: That... Was... AWESOME!! Phineas: What now? Isabella: Should we do another classic? Team Doof: I think we should sing something new but sounds like a classic.. (background "ding") Team Doof: Ive got it! Anyone up for a little Coldplay? Baljeet: If it is alright I have a song suggestion Hyper:Go ahead and tell us Baljeet! Phineas:-_- This is boring waiting for him to answer let's move on to the next song! passes Phineas a cd|Whispers something in his ear Phineas:Awesome! puts in the cd lights turn off lights turn back on and Will,Phineas, and k.d.Lang are wearing half formal dressing and bowler hats Will:All the windows were dark. No one knew she was there. All the Danvillians were all dreaming sweet dreams without care. k.d Lang and Phineas:You're a mean one Ms.Isagrinche You really are a heel You're as cuddly as a cactus And as charming as an eel Ms.Isagrinche! You're a bad banana With a greasy black peel! You're a monster, Ms.Isab-grinche! Your heart's an empty hole! You're brain is full of spiders! You've got garlic in your soul! Ms.Isabe-grinche I wouldn't touch you With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole! Will:All I need is a reindeer! So she took her dog Blinky, and she took some maroon thread, And she tied a big horn on top of his head. Then the Isagrinche said, "Giddyup!" and the sleigh started down To the homes where the Danvilles lay a-snooze in their town. "This is stop number 1!", the old Isagrinchey Clause hissed As she climbed to the roof, empty bags in her fist. Then she slid down the chimney, a rather tight pinch. But if Santa could do it, then so could the Isagrinche. Then she slithered and slunked, with a smile most unpleasant, Around the room, and took every present. Pop-guns! ? And cookies! And Drums! Checkerboards! ? Popcorn! And plums! And she stuffed them in bags. Then the Isagrinche, very nimbly Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney. k.d Lang and Phineas:You're a foul one Ms.Isagrinche You're a nasty wasty skunk! You're heart is full of unwashed socks. You're soul is full of gunk, Ms.Isagrinche! Will:The three words that best describe you are as follows and I quote, Will,k.d. Lang, and Phineas:"Stink! Stank! Stunk!" You nauseate me, Ms.Isagrinche! With a nauseous super naus! You're a crooked jerky, jocky, And you drive a crooked hoss, Ms.Isagrinche! Will:You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich, Will,k.d. Lang,and Phineas:With arsenic sauceeeeeeeeee! Isabelle:Ahahhah! Take that Isabella! Isabella:Actually they were singing about you! Isabelle:-_- They were? Phineas,k.d. Lang, and Will:No duh! Team Doof: Oh good I was afraid it was about... nevermind Baljeet: Well actually I was thinkin something more.. romantic. (Baljeet pops in "Baby its Cold Outside) Hyper:Ohhhh who are you gonna sing with? Really Big Hat? Baljeet: Well.. I wanted to sing it with Juliette but she is not here.. Team Doof: HA! I knew this would happen! I have it all taken care of! Baljeet: What do you- Team Doof: Hit it Liz! Liz: Whatever (Liz pulls a rope that moves the giant curtains on the stage back revieling Juliette wareing a sparkely blue dress holding two microphones) Baljeet: Oh! I am so happy that you have done this! Even though you did it all behind my back and did not even bother to tell me Team Doof: No prob! Oh here (TD clips on a tie to Baljeets white t-shirt and he walks on stage) Baljeet: Hit it! (Buford hits a jukebox and "Baby its cold outside starts playing) Juliette: I really cant stay Baljeet: Baby its cold outside Juliette: Ive got to go away Baljeet: Baby its cold outside (song TBC) Category:Articles under construction Category:Christmas Special Category:Holiday Specials Category:Fanon Works